The principal goal of the project is to demonstrate the feasibility of developing, and eventually bringing to market, an innovative ultra-uniform temperature, fast-temperature-response 96 well thermal block for polymerase chain reaction (PCR) thermal cyclers. They propose to use a proprietary material (TPG graphite) of very high thermal conductivity, embedded in the thermal block. They propose to demonstrate that temperature variation across our thermal block will be less than 0.1 degrees C, at 94 degrees C, while in the conventional one it will be at least 1 degree C. Since the thermal block has such high thermal conductivity, they expect that temperature response will be much faster than in any existing heating thermal block. Another goal of this project is to explore the feasibility of making a portable, low cost, even battery-operated PCR thermal cycler. Because of the high thermal conductivity of the new material, thermal energies will be easy to put in and take out from the thermal block and the Peltier. Size of both the heat sink and power source can be reduced dramatically. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE